22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Sentinel
The USS Sentinel (NCC-93014) is a Defiant-class ship in service of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. She is currently inactive, but the Fleet Admiralty is looking to enter her back into service. The ship is currently stationed at Deep Space 9 undergoing repairs and crew transfers. The ship's primary missions will be Sector Patrol, Exploration, and Escort. ((This ship is currently being organized for a Sunday afternoon run.)) CURRENT ROSTER , with the USS Sentinel docked.]] *'Commanding Officer': Commander Joyaus Dalun *'Executive Officer / 'Chief Tactical Officer : Lieutenant Tiberius Asada *'Helm Officer: 'Lieutenant Brian Hicks *'Chief Security Officer' : Lieutenant Erys Murai **'Security Officer: 'Ensign William Sheridan *'Chief Engineering Officer': Lieutenant, JG Nicodemus Watterson *'Chief Medical Officer': *'Science Officer': Ensign T'Reyk HISTORY One of nine ships from various fleets that were old, decommissioned, severely damaged, or surplus vessels transfered over to the 22nd Mobile by order of Fleet Admiral Quinn at the request of Rear Admiral Donaldson in 2410. The U.S.S. Sentinel was built and commissioned on June 16th, 2399 at the Antares Fleet Yards. She was transfered to the 3rd Fleet under the command of Captain John Ramsey. She saw mostly boarder patrol before the War but was pressed into full combat duty once the 3rd Federation-Klingon War broke out. The ship served the 3rd Fleet with distinction and honor for almost 10 years, but was eventually seen as too badely damaged in the eyes of Command and was scheduled for decomissioning in early 2410. She was transfered to the 22nd Mobile on September 12, 2410. She sat in limbo for nearly 5 years, until 2415, when Admiral Donaldson reactivated the ship and placed Commander Joyaus Dalun in command. Major Events Timeline: *'June 16th, 2399' - Built at the Antares Fleet Yards, Bajor Sector. *'July 1st, 2399' - Transfered to the 3rd Fleet under Captain John Ramsey. *'July 6th, 2399' - Assigned to patrol the Archanis Sector due to increased tensions between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. *'November 23rd, 2404' - Captain John Ramsey is promoted to Rear Admiral and assigned to the Starbase 418 as Tactical Director of the 9th Fleet. He is replaced by Captain Kalosha Vosk. *'2406' - The Klingon Empire invades the Archanis Sector. The 3rd Federation-Klingon War begins. *'September 4th, 2408' - The Sentinel participates in the Battle of Ganalda IV. The 3rd Fleet launches a suprise attack against the Klingon held Granalda Space Station. After a long bloody battle, the Station's defenses hold and the 3rd Fleet retreats. The Sentinel is heavily damaged and towed to Starbase 418 for repairs. Amung the list of casualties is Captain Kalosha Vosk. Her XO, Commander Nicholas Simmons, assumes command of the Sentinel. *'December 20th, 2409' - The 3rd Fleet is called into action to defend the Vega System from a Borg invasion. The colony is saved and the Borg defeated, but the Sentinel is severely damaged. The majority of the ship's crew is killed in action (including Commander Simmons). The ship is abandoned as survivors use the escape pods. Only 6 of the ship's 48 crewmen, survive. *'January 9th, 2410' - The Sentinel is recovered from the Vega system and deemed too badely damaged to be repaired. She is scheduled for decommissioning and towed to the Antares Fleet Yards. *'September 12, 2410' - By order of Fleet Admiral Quinn, the U.S.S. Sentinel is transfered to the 22nd Mobile (Fleet Daedalus Omega). She is towed to the Daedalus Omega Fleet Yards for eventual repairs and to return to full active duty. *'Febuary 26, 2415' - By order of Rear Admiral Donaldson, the U.S.S. Sentinel is transfered to Starbase Deep Space Nine to complete repairs and places commander Joyaus Dalun in command. Commanding Officers of the U.S.S. Sentinel: *Captain John Ramsey (2399-2404) *Captain Kalosha Vosk (2404-2408. KIA) *Commander Nicholas Simmons (2408-2410. KIA) *Commander Joyaus Dalun (2415-Present) Category:Active Starships Category:Season 5